


The 5th Door

by Glyphron



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphron/pseuds/Glyphron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The prompt - this is the 5th door he's knocked on....)<br/>Fenris is so close to catching up with Hawke. He has waited a long time to see her again. When he is told she has been seen in the city ahead, he rushes to find her. Questioning the townsfolk, he learns of a job she has taken on the city's behalf. It does not bode well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5th Door

**Author's Note:**

> I have a collection of stories based on prompts. Each will showcase the prompt in the summary, and each will be named (in general) after the prompt so I can keep track of the ones I use.

Fenris made haste into the city, his feet complaining of his relentless dedication to keep moving. The sun was falling down into the horizon and it would be dark soon, there was little time to take notice of his weariness. They had told him she was here, she must be. He let the recollection of the afternoon encounter drown out the aching in his steps.

Resting at the side of the road, yet still alert, two men had come across him on their way away from the town. They were speaking, in their idle chatter, as they moved to pass by without giving him and his glare much notice, of a beautiful woman they had seen entering the city gates. At first, Fenris could not care less, but they carried on about her vibrant blonde hair and eyes of sunset orange, causing his heart to jump in his chest. Leaping to his feet, he had taken after them and they had turned preparing to defend themselves, assuming he intended to rob them. Raising his hands in denial to their ideas, he begged their pardon.

"You were speaking of a woman," he mentioned quickly wasting no time "did she perhaps have delicate scarlet tattoos upon her face?"

One dropped his guard the other demanded his intent.

"What is it to you, elf?"

"Please, I cannot waste time." Fenris growled back in frustration.

They held their peace, and so, in his desperation he surrendered a bribe. Offering a gold coin for their information, and they had answered confirming his hopes.

"We did not speak to her, we do not know if she was passing through or looking to stay for a time. But she was there at the gates sure as the seasons come and go."

Fenris had thanked them and rushed off, his focus on hunting her down. He had recieved Varric's letter informing him that she was indeed alive, a great relief, and making way for Weisshaupt upon request from the Inquisitor. He had set out immediately, thinking to possibly catch her on the road, to reach her as soon as possible. She was a mage, bearing a body that was not as hardened as his own. Her pace was slower and she could not cross distances as quickly or endeavor to keep moving for as long. Now that he was close to achieving his mark, he could not bear to wait. 

He had still been far off from the city then, but by pushing himself to his limits, managed to close the gap by evening. Now he needed to find whether she had stayed or pressed on. A difficult task set before him as he stalked through the darkening streets, asking strangers as they wandered by if they had seen her. Many would not answer, those who did merely pointed him to the inn. He entered it with the sinking feeling she was still beyond reach and he had further to go to find her. 

The greedy innkeeper would not entertain his questions until yet another bribe was produced, just one of the many troubles of being an elf. Humans rarely treated him with significant respect viewing his kind as less than themselves. At last, however, a response of chance was given. He spoke of how he had seen her, but she could not pay the amount demanded. She had then sought to take on odd requests, jobs given to anyone willing to be hired. Leaving to take up one asked of her, she had yet to return. She was here still, he was sure of it. She had to be, he needed her to be.

Not knowing what it was she had been hired for, he went back to combing the streets. Fenris abandoned subtlety, concerned for her safety, and began knocking on doors. As far as he was concerned, the lack of her return was an omen she was now in danger. Townsfolk stopped to stare as he pounded on the entryway to each house he approached. Particularly a keen old woman and thick, red faced, blacksmith. They took to gossip as they watched, refusing to walk on like the rest. Fenris could hear them from across the way.

"Who's that there then?" Asked the smith.

"I don't know who the elf is, teh be honest. Never seen him before." She replied with suspicion.

So far, any inhabitants of the homes who responded to his call only closed the door when they saw his face as they peered through the crack in the doorway. Leaving him in the cold without any regard. But he would not be deterred.

"What's he doing?" Questioned the smith.

"Its a mystery.... This is the 5th door he's knocked on...." She retorted in disgust.

Finally, he stepped up to them, figuring he should at least try to get something useful from them if they were going to make remark on his every move.

"I am searching for a woman who entered town sometime this morning. She is fair, with bright blonde hair and scarlet markings. Have you seen her?" He probed sternly, trying to ignore the disapproving eyes of the hag.

"A lady friend, eh? If she causes you so much trouble as to run away, you're better off finding another lady, lad." Boasted the smith.

Fenris nearly scoffed at his words, he did not understand. And he had no time to explain to this spectator of his need and concern. Marianna tended to find trouble wherever she went. Often it was the sort that led to more and occasionally she would need others to rescue her from her own meddling.

"A fair woman with scarlet markings, wasn't that the lass Edaniel paid to rid the Black Alley of those night time raiders? I seem to recall her appearance matching the elf's description." Crooned the elderly lady.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't there to see it." The smith reminded her.

"Well, I'm sure of it, Lan. I don't get these things mixed, you know full well." 

"Well then lad, she's off to the Black Alley. It's four streets down, you'll see it. The torch brackets have all been pried from the walls around the area, and the street lamps are in disrepair leaving it dark as the night sky. Keep you guard, nasty thugs make their bloody business there." The large man warned.

"Thank you, I shall be cautious." Fenris threw back over his shoulder, in motion before the smith could even finish.

He did not hesitate, dashing down the direction given him. He was flustered at the chase she happened to be leading him on, putting herself at risk, as always. And making him worry, needlessly, if she would just be more careful. This would not be an issue if she had not slipped away alone, leaving him behind to follow Varric's instructions. Anger burned in his blood, when they reunited she would not hear the end of his displeasure at her actions for a long time to come. 

As he came upon the Black Alley, it was not so shadowed as described, due to an indescribably beautiful sight. His Mari all aglow with her elemental magic, bright and shining like a blaze of glory. The foes she faced, unaccustomed to such power had freshly fallen just before his arrival, and she claimed victory unscathed. The best possible outcome of such a battle, and both anger and fear were calmed in him upon seeing her. She turned away to go and collect her coin for her service, losing her aura as the magic faded, walking into him by mistake.

Fenris gave her no time to react as he pulled her face upward to meet eyes. Hers were wide with utter surprise, and he gazed deeply into them, his anger seeping back through his body. But it could not maintain itself when a tear streaked from the corner of her eye and she fell into him, greeting him with a tight embrace. With a sigh, he let his prepared rant go for the moment, letting it slip to the back of his mind. She would hear of his complaints later, for now he could only think to hold her....


End file.
